Year of the Weasley
by Helios93
Summary: Ron has new found feelings for Hermione, will he get what he wants most? Ginny has a boyfriend but what happens when she still has feeliings for Harry? Fred and George are falling for the prettiest Ravenclaw's in the school will they take a chance? R
1. Waiting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and others who are not I. I only write for entertainment purposes only and will NOT be making any money off of this fic!

**A/N: **Story is set around 5th year for the "Golden Trio" and 7th year for the Weasley Twins. This is AU (although on saying that I will include The DA, Umbridge and the battle at the Ministry). Remember AU, I can change what can happen, for all you know my Umbridge character is a duck! (But she's not!) so anything can happen here!

**Ship: **Ron/Hermione Fred/OC, George/OC, Ginny/Michael Corner (hints of Harry and Dean also though)

**

* * *

**

Waiting

Ron stood outside of the fireplace waiting anxiously for one of his best friends to arrive…Hermione. "Hi Hermione, how's your summer been?" Ron muttered to himself, eyes closed. "No, that's no use," He didn't even notice his younger sister standing at the kitchen's entry way, watching with an amused look on her face.

"I thought it sounded okay," Ginny said causing Ron to jump and finally notice his sister.

"Wha…how…how long have you been there?" Ron asked feeling the heat rising in his ears, neck and cheeks.

"Oh long enough," She replied with a grin coming across her face. Her hair was tied up loosely in a high ponytail, long red strands somehow untangling themselves from the restraint.

"Ginny," Ron replied angrily only causing Ginny to burst out in laughter attracting the attention of Fred and George.

"What do you suppose she's laughing at Fred?" George asked sarcastically, knowing full well it was something about Ron.

"Gee George I haven't the faintest idea," Fred replied also sarcastically. "Let's ask Ickle Ronniekins," at these words Ron flushed even more and didn't even notice Hermione fall out of the fireplace.

"Ow!" Hermione squealed before her face hit the kitchen floor attracting the attention of the Weasley siblings in the room. They stood watching with an amused expression on their faces.

"Our dearest Granger, so nice of you to drop in," George was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"Ha, ha Fred very funny," Hermione retorted back to him and heaved herself off of the ground.

"That was George Hermione," Ron said leaning down to help pick up her bags but stopped short when she threw herself into his embrace.

"Oh god Ron, how has your summer been?" Hermione asked from his shoulder. Fred and George started laughing at Ron's embarrassment and Ginny, if possible, had started laughing ten times as hard.

"Oh uh…you know…the usual," Ron replied shortly and gently prised Hermione out of his arms although secretly he wished he hadn't. "What about you?"

"Oh well…uh…nothing has happened," Hermione lied and started picking her bags up. Ron shrugged and bent down and helped her, the pair oblivious to the loud roars of laughter going on around them.

Ginny was the first to stop laughing. Wheezing and wiping tears from her eyes. "Hey Hermione what about me don't I get a hug?" Ginny asked attracting Hermione's attention and pouted. Hermione squealed again and ran to Ginny and the two shared an embrace also. "We'll talk later, we're sharing a room," Ginny whispered and Hermione nodded. Fred and George were still laughing as Ron, Ginny and Hermione exited the kitchen carrying her bags. George was the first to notice this.

"Hey Fred, where have they gone?" George asked looking bewildered around the large kitchen. Fred stopped laughing.

"Don't know George," Fred wheezed but shrugged. "All that laughing has made me hungry. Sandwich?" Fred asked his other half. George nodded.

"Wow so this is Sirius' house?" Hermione asked with a look of disgust as they climbed the creaky old staircase.

"Yeah," Ginny and Ron replied at the same time as they broke off to the right on the second landing towards Hermione and Ginny's room.

"It's a little bit…dusty don't you think?" Hermione asked trying to find a word to describe it. _If there's a word to describe it _She silently added to herself. Ron nodded.

"Yeah that's why mum is making us clean every room, by hand!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny snorted at him.

"Oh lighten up Ron; at least mum will pair you off with Hermione! I'm stuck with the twins and they don't do anything!" Ginny replied with a roll of her eyes. Ron began to blush again. _Ron's blushing a lot_ Hermione thought to herself and tilted her head a little to the left. _He's also grown quite a bit too (If that's even possible). He doesn't look as lanky now. And he's definitely filled out quite a bit…wait why am I thinking these things?_ Hermione thought and stopped when she saw that Ron and Ginny where in her room and watching her amused.

"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked grinning at her. _Wow he looks adorable when he grins that grin! _Hermione thought but mentally chastised herself. She smiled nervously back.

"Peachy" _Oh god what's wrong with me?! _

Ron stood watching Hermione from the doorway to hers and Ginny's room. He stood taking in her appearance as if this was the first and last time he'd see, saw, her. She was wearing a pale blue blouse with the top two buttons un-done, and was quite tight showing her bra lines, a pair of blue, faded, skinny jeans and a pair of black boots just visible under the hem of her jeans. Her hair seemed less frizzy and more curled and organised instead of untameable and messy. Ron felt a little bit of drool come out of his mouth and quickly wiped it away and noticed Hermione had started to blush. He looked over at her, amused, and asked. "You okay Hermione?" he started grinning when he saw her blush more furiously. She smiled nervously back at him and he just wanted to hug her again but more tightly. _Stop thinking that! She's my best friend! _

"Peachy" She answered and walked into the room and saw Ginny had already started unpacking so of her things.

"Good well, uh…I guess these are yours" Ron said stupidly and dropped her bags at the door. "Tell mum I'm upstairs if she needs me Ginny" and with that Ron practically ran out of the room and let the door bang behind him. He stood for a moment and let out a long sigh. _What's wrong with me?! _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Please Review! Reviews motivate me to continue writing! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get round to typing it up! But in the meantime REVIEW! please?

* * *


	2. Sleeping

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and others who are not I. I only write for entertainment purposes only and will NOT be making any money off of this fic!

**A/N: **Story is set around 5th year for the "Golden Trio" and 7th year for the Weasley Twins. This is AU (although on saying that I will include The DA, Umbridge and the battle at the Ministry). Remember AU, I can change what can happen, for all you know my Umbridge character is a duck! (But she's not!) so anything can happen here!

**Ship: **Ron/Hermione Fred/OC, George/OC, Ginny/Michael Corner (hints of Harry and Dean also though)

* * *

**Sleeping**

Hermione stood as she watched Ron make a break for the door, and let it bang shut. _His mum will probably investigate the noise _Hermione thought to herself and let out a sigh. Ginny heard and turned to see her stood still watching the door as if she's trying to make a quick exit or waiting for someone to re-enter. "Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked cautiously taking a step towards her.

"What?" Hermione replied coming out of her trance and saw Ginny taking small steps towards her. "I'm fine, just…thinking" _Wishing more like!_ She added silently to herself.

"Okay, if you're sure," Ginny replied stopping the cautious steps but still staying on guard.

"I was staying in Bulgaria with Viktor Krum!" Hermione blurted out causing Ginny to turn back round quickly and notice the look of guilt on her face.

"Why do you look guilty about that? You two didn't…" Ginny started but got cut off by Hermione's frantic head shaking.

"No nothing like that!" Hermione answered but was still looking guilty.

"So, why do you look guilty?" Ginny asked, a perplexed look coming across her facial features.

"Because I don't know how to tell Ron," Hermione let out quickly and sighed, collapsing into the small wooden desk chair.

"What was that?" Ginny asked although she had a good idea of what she said.

"Because…I don't…know how…how…how…to tell Ron," Hermione sighed out defeated and let her head fall into her hands. Ginny stood watching and walked over to her girl friend.

"Hermione, Ron will feel horrible that you chose to stay in Bulgaria rather than us," Ginny could only tell the truth and Hermione nodded but after the words began to sink in her head sprung up and she looked at Ginny with fire blazing in her eyes.

"I didn't choose to stay in Bulgaria rather than with your family, I love your family! It was…my parents thought it would be…nice for me to see another country without them," Hermione explained to Ginny, the fire seemed to have died as quickly as it came.

"So are still dating Krum?" Ginny asked, genuinely interested. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I thought it would be best if we just stayed friends and also…he kept watching my do my school work, it's very disconcerting," To which Ginny started laughing causing Hermione to laugh also.

Ron sat on his bed in the room he was to be sharing with Harry when he was to arrive; he wasn't to tell him where they were. He completely disagreed with missing information out and keeping him in the dark but he had to do as he was told. He sighed and turned over and noticed _Hogwarts: A History _and shrugged. _Why not _he thought to himself, and stretched across to his bedside table to pick up the book. _There must be something good about it if Hermione's read it cover to cover like a hundred times! _He flipped it open to the first page and began reading. After five minutes the book was resting against his chest and he was snoring softly. He vaguely heard what sounded like knocking on the bedroom door but just continued sleeping.

Hermione sat wheezing, trying to regain breath from laughing so hard. "So, are you going to tell Ron?" Ginny asked and Hermione went to reply when the door opened and revealed Mrs Weasley standing looking flustered.

"Hermione dear, could you go get Ron? I've been calling on him for the past five minutes and he isn't answering!" Mrs Weasley ordered and swept out of the room. Hermione sat shocked.

"Don't worry," Ginny said to Hermione noticing her shocked face. She stood up and made her way to the door. "She's been riled up by how messy this place is, it's driving her nuts!" She had opened the door just as Hermione started rising from her spot on her bed when Ginny turned back round to look at her over her shoulder. "Don't worry, she didn't mean it," and with that Ginny left. _Guess I have to find his room myself _Hermione sighed and went and looked her appearance in the mirror. Happy with how she looked she nodded and swiftly exited her room.

After five minutes of searching she finally found his room. _He must be sharing with Harry _Hermione thought and strode up to his bedroom door and knocked softly. "Ron?" Hermione asked. She didn't get a reply but heard some snoring. She sighed and opened the door to see Ron lying on his bed, book strewn out across his chest. Hermione smiled slightly and strode over to his bed and gently shook him out of his sleep. "Ron, Ron come wake up," Hermione kept saying as she gently shook him awake. Ron's eyes slowly opened and saw Hermione standing above him waking him up.

Ron's eyes widened comically. "Herm…Hermione…what are you, you doing here?" Ron asked quickly throwing the book off of him and under his bed.

"Um, waking you up," Hermione stated with a look which said 'obviously'. "Your mum wants you," She cleared up. "Honestly you were the one who took divination you should have known why I was here," Hermione teased and Ron started chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," He replied with his lopsided grin and walked over to the door. "Aren't you coming?" He asked keeping the door open for her. Hermione, shocked at the gesture, nodded slowly and walked under his arm and out of the room.

"She never said what she wanted you for," Hermione stated as they walked down the stairs to where she presumed Mrs Weasley to be, in the kitchen.

"She probably wants us to do cleaning" Ron yawned out and stretched his arms over head. As Hermione turned she caught a glimpse of Ron's stomach from where his T shirt came up. She blushed and quickly turned away mouthing "Oh my god!" Ron was completely oblivious.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 2 up please, please, please! Review! They give motivation :D Chapter 3 should be started tonight but I don't know quite busy this weekend! Anyway REVIEW!


	3. Cleaning

**A/N: **Finally finished Chapter 3, sorry for the long wait but been rather busy lately. This chapter's rather...short, but I promise the next will be better and most possibly longer as it starts from the timeline of the beginning of the 5th book. Please review but I will understand if you don't (this chapter is quite...crap (to put it nicely! :L))

**Summary:** Ron has new found feelings for Hermione, will he get what he wants most? Ginny has a boyfriend but what happens when she still has feeliings for Harry? Fred and George have feelings for the prettiest Ravenclaw's in the school will they take a chance? R&R

**Ship: **Ron/Hermione centred also includes Ginny/ Michael. C (hints of Harry and Dean), Fred/OC, George/OC

**

* * *

Cleaning**

"Oh good, there you two are," Mrs Weasley said turning her attention for a second from the cooking. "I need you two in the library; there are quite a lot of dusty texts and volumes that need cleaning. Ronnie dear you can lead the way,"

"Yes mum" Ron muttered and exited the kitchen with Hermione in tow.

"So, is the library big?" Hermione asked to settle the quite uncomfortable silence. Ron continued climbing the stairs but nodded and looked over his shoulder at Hermione.

"Trust you to be the first to ask that question" Ron grinned at her and she playfully punched him on the shoulder blade.

"Shut it you," Hermione scowled but her lips kept twitching. "Keep walking," Ron obliged and broke off onto the first floor landing and took the first door to the left. As soon as Hermione stepped a foot in it she was baffled by the size of it- okay so it wasn't as big as the school library but it was bigger than her mum and dad's library in their house. There were almost 10 full stacks of bookcases- ceiling high- lined along the four walls of the room, oak wood desks, scattered in the centre of the room, sat with a dark red leather seat at each and held a small hole, presumably to hold ink and a quill. "Wow…" Hermione said, lost for words and Ron nodded.

"Okay, mum asked us to clean the books and it has to be done by tonight. Also there is only one ladder so we have to take turns holding it while the other climbs up and takes the books off of the higher shelves" Ron said not noticing the look of pure terror on Hermione's face. Ron, oblivious to Hermione's discomfort, strode over to the first bookcase and started removing books.

_Suck it up Granger, go and help Ron _Hermione thought and took a deep breath and strode over to Ron. Hermione getting down onto her hands and knees taking a selection of volumes from the bottom shelf.

Ron did not notice he'd been doing it by himself until Hermione sighed.

"Can I get a duster?" Hermione asked irritated and pointed to the pile sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, sure," Ron absently picked up a duster and handed it to Hermione without even looking at her. Hermione sighed and accepted the duster and noticed a book open on Ron's lap.

"Ron! Are you reading?!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously. She finally caught Ron's attention and he blinked stupidly at her.

"Oh uh…this thing, it's…nothing," He stated, beginning to blush furiously and shut the book and tried to hide it in his pile of books to be cleaned.

_Oh no, you don't mister! _Hermione thought and reached across his lap and grabbed his hand before he could hide it. They froze. _Why did I do that? Am I stupid?! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron sat secretly reading _Hogwarts: A History _in his lap, trying to keep it out off Hermione's view. He had reached page 10, after the introduction and, the beginning of introducing the four founders of Hogwarts when Hermione asked him to pass over a duster. He answered barely hearing the question since he was so engrossed with the book. _No wonder Hermione's read this thing heaps of times, it's actually quite interesting! _Ron contemplated and then heard something to snap him out of his stupor. "Ron! Are you reading?!" He heard Hermione exclaim and all he could was look up, blinking stupidly at her.

"Oh uh…this thing, it's…nothing," He stated, beginning to blush furiously and shut the book and tried to hide it in his pile of books to be cleaned. He stopped trying to hide it when Hermione reached across and grabbed his hand and instantly froze. Ron looked over at Hermione who was in a state of shock and didn't seem to be moving, albeit breathing rather haggardly. "Uh…Hermione…" Ron started and caused Hermione to jump in shock and remove her hand as if she had been burnt. _What was that about? And why do I want her hand back on mine?! _Ron inwardly sighed and noticed Hermione blushing furiously, and couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! I'd be extremely grateful seeing as this isn't the best chapter I've produced (Found it hard to write much!) but Please, Please, PLEASE Review!


	4. Arguing

**A/N: **Hey sorry for the late post! I promise I haven't abandoned this story, or my other one, I've been on holiday and I had to re read the argument between Ron, Hermione and Harry :). I will be posting another chapter later on tonight and probably the 6th one tomorrow! So keep a look out! lol Anyway on a serious note.... R&R plz!!!!

**

* * *

Arguing**

It had been a week since Ron and Hermione had last been cleaning together, Mrs Weasley had entered the library while Hermione was blushing and Ron grinning and commanded Hermione to clean with Ginny and said "Ron works better on his own" So now they sat in almost absolute silence with only the occasional chirp from either Hedwig or Pig. Ron sat, eyes constantly on Hermione as she read, hair falling down, almost in her eyes. Ron almost wished he could reach across and push the hair back and behind her ears. He was snapped out of his stupor when Hermione violently shut the book she had been reading previously. "They can't expel Harry, Ron" Hermione said looking straight into his eyes with a fire that Ron almost felt intimidated by looking at her. "They just can't! It states in the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, there's even a decree for it for gods sake!" Ron decided just to let her continue rambling instead of interrupting. "They can't they just,"

Hermione stopped when she saw the bedroom door open and reveal... Harry.

"HARRY!" Hermione leapt from the bed and in seconds had almost knocked him flat from the force of the hug. "Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how _are_ you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless- but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh we've got so much to tell you, and you've got so much to tell us- the Dementors! When we heard- and that Ministry hearing- it's just outrageous, I've been looking it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life threatening situations-" and at that point Ron felt like butting in.

"Let him breathe, Hermione" He said, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry. Harry had just noticed Hedwig and Ron felt like telling him what his owl's been doing to them. " She's been in a right state, pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters" Harry apologised but added that he had been expecting answers. "We wanted to give them to you mate, Hermione was going to spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us-"

"Swear not to tell me" said Harry.

"Yeah" Ron replied looking stupid. There was a strained silence as Ron noticed something change within Harry and tried to move Hermione away from the oncoming argument but Hermione didn't get the hint.

"He seemed to think it was best" Ron sighed inwardly, great. "Dumbledore, I mean" Ron didn't even want to mention the muggles but found the words slipping out of his mouth.

"I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles-"

"Yeah?" _There's the raised eyebrow, obviously sarcasm! _"Have either of _you_ been attacked by Dementors?"

"No... but that's why he had people from the Order tailing you- to keep you safe" Hermione tried to reason.

"Didn't work that well, though, did it?" Sarcasm obvious in his voice and Ron knew him and Hermione just had to face what he was going to throw at them. "Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?"

"He was so angry. Dumbledore. We saw him. When he found out Mundugus left before his shift had ended. He was scary" Hermione said in an awestruck voice. Ron felt the rooms temperature drop rapidly at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Well, I'm glad he left. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer"

"Are you worried about the hearing?" Hermione asked, still not getting Ron's hint of dropping it. He was giving her a look which she wanted to ignore.

"No" The lie clear in his voice though, he also had the arrogant look that could rival Malfoy's. "So why has Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark? Or did you not bother to ask him at all?"

Ron took the liberty to answer his questions as Hermione was looking nervous and Harry probably wouldn't take her seriously because of it.

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on. We did, mate. But he's really busy now, I've only seen him twice since we came here, Hermione once, in his last visit he made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote, he said the owls might get intercepted" Happy with his answer Ron returned to where he was previously, mentally, protecting himself from what he knew would soon come.

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted" Harry expected an answer from them but he got nothing. "Or that I can't take care of myself" as soon as those words left his mouth Hermione answered.

"Of course he doesn't think those things!" She said looking anxious.

"So how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you two get to join in everything that's going on here?" Harry's words began to get louder. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?"

Hermione, still not getting the hint, answered. "We're not! Mrs Weasley won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young-" she was cut off and the oncoming blow Ron expected came and nothing could have prepared him from what came out of his mouth.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT- WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS? WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW _HIM_ COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

Ron stood with his mouth agape and Hermione looked to be on the verge of tears.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"Harry we wanted to tell you, we really did-" Hermione began, tears starting to fall down her face.

"CAN'T HAVE WANTED IT THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLDORE MADE YOU SWEAR-" _

"Well, he did-" Hermione stood trying to get Ron to back her but he was still in shock.

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON-"

"We wanted to-" Hermione continued.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-"

"No, we haven't-" _Finally Ron! _Ron reasoned, his neck beginning to grow red.

"Harry we're really sorry!" Hermione said desperately, her eyes sparkling with tears. _Why, why won't he believe us? _"You're absolutely right, Harry- I'd be furious if it was me!" She said hoping to get back in his good books but instead got a glare sent her way feeling as if a knife had been plunged deep within her. Ron noticed the glare and felt anger rise through his very being.

"What is this place, anyway?" Harry shot at them.

"The Order of the Phoenix headquarters" Ron replied through his teeth.

"Is anyone going to bother to tell me what the Order of the Phoenix- ?"

"It's a secret society" Hermione replied at once. _Hopefully he won't bite my head off again, like Snape normally does _Hermione thought. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time"

"Who's in it?" Harry questioned at once.

"Quite a few people-"

"We've met about twenty of them," Ron answered, with a slight narrow of his eyes which Harry returned "but we think there are more"

Harry glared at them again. "_Well?"_

"Well, what?" Ron asked.

"_Voldemort!_" Harry answered furiously. Hermione winced and Ron carefully slid his arm around her waist making sure Harry wasn't watching, Hermione never noticed. "What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

"We've _told_ you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings," Hermione replied nervously. _Why is Ron's arm around my waist?! God does he not know what Harry will do if he sees! He'll kill us! _Hermione thought frantically. "So we don't know the details- but we've got a general idea" She replied hastily seeing Harry's look and noticed his eyes drop down and return to look at her in the face. His mouth twitched a little bit but he went back to his solid reform.

"Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears," Ron clarified. "They're really useful"

"Extendable-?" Harry started but was interrupted by Ginny and the twins who had just entered the room.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said brightly. "Mum's been calling on all of you for the past ten minutes but you probably didn't hear anything else other than Harry's voice" The twins sniggered and Ginny put an innocent look on her face. Harry started blushing to the shock of Ron and Hermione.

"Aww, lookie here George, Ronnikins and Granger are, almost, holding hands" Fred pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "They're growing up" Ron and Hermione quickly jumped away from each other blushing furiously and looking downwards.

"Leave them alone you two" Ginny chastised. "And get a move on, I'm starving"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this chapter now click the button to the right of this comment and review! :) You'll make me happy! heehee


	5. Comforting

**A/N: **Last chapter had the argument from the OotP, and this chapter was meant to be included in the previous chapter but I decided to keep it seperate, to please my readers =P So anyway please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Comforting**

Dinner went by rather quickly for Hermione, everyone had been fussing over Harry and never even noticed how Ron and herself weren't talking to him and he wasn't talking to them. Or that Hermione had red, puffy eyes from all the crying she had done. Or how Ron sat next to Hermione and glared, subtly, at Harry. But overall it wasn't as bad as it could have been, at least Harry was a little more happier. Now Hermione was on her way to the bathroom to have, yet another, shower to get rid of the dirt in her hair and up her arms. Ginny went to bed an hour earlier while Hermione was reading in the library. She had found some books of interest and decided to _borrow_ them. A lot of them were all filled with dark magic but a fair few were about the history of the Ministry of Magic, botany and alchemy, welfare for different magical creatures and the Rise and Fall of the dark arts. Hermione had hidden some of those books under _her _chair and desk and would remove them when she began packing to return to Hogwarts.

Hermione reached the end of the corridor and stepped into the bathroom. She placed her toothbrush and toothpaste down on the sink and switched the shower on. Hermione removed her dressing gown and got into the shower letting the water run down her, cleansing her.

Ron kept tossing and turning, Harry's words and glares replaying in his mind. _Who knew my best mate could accuse such things! We hadn't even done anything it was Dumbledore that made us swear! _Ron sighed and got up out of his bed. He threw on his dressing gown, turned to make sure Harry was asleep and left their room.

Hermione exited the bathroom feeling refreshed. She took her towel and start drying off her hair as she began the return trip to hers and Ginny's bedroom. She got half way before she stopped and decided she could be done with a glass of water to get rid of the minty smell.

Hermione was just about to open the kitchen door when she felt someone breathing on her neck. "Boo" the person whispered into her ear and Hermione whirled around and punched her assailant in the nose hearing an audible _crack! I just broke their nose!_

"Oh god" Hermione began frantically searching the wall for a light switch.

"Ow that hurt" the person said struggling to get up. Hermione flicked the switch, illuminating the foyer in dim light.

"Ron! Oh god I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed seeing Ron covered in blood.

"Now I know why Malfoy was whining after you hit him in third year. You pack a hell of a punch Hermione" Ron exclaimed with a hint of pride in his voice.

Hermione blushed but quickly remembered that her best friend had a broken nose.

"Shut it mister, get in the kitchen" Hermione whispered urgently and Ron obediently entered.

Hermione flicked off the light switch in the foyer and turned the light in the kitchen on instead. "Sit," Ron sat while Hermione began looking for ice.

"It's fine, Hermione, honest" Ron said, nose still bleeding.

"Shut up, and tilt your head back and squeeze your nose, it should calm the bleeding" Hermione answered. Hermione finally found the ice and took a few large chunks and wrapped them in a dish towel. She walked over to where Ron was sitting. "Okay move your hand" Ron once again did as he was told. "Oh god, I'm so sorry" Hermione pleaded as she rested the cold side of the towel on top of Ron's nose.

"It's all right" Ron shrugged and shivered as the ice made contact with his nose. "Are you okay? Why were you out of bed?" Ron asked to ceiling since he couldn't look at Hermione. Hermione sat down, towel still on Ron's nose. "I was just showering and I came down for a glass of water" _Oops to much info. _Hermione thought as she saw Ron's cheeks slowly grow red.

"...shower...showering?" Ron asked, going redder ever second. _Oh god definitely to much information. _"So why were you out of bed?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Er... well I eh... couldn't sleep" Ron lied, he was actually going to go check on Hermione, make sure she was sleeping okay. She had told him she'd been having nightmares for the past week and would wake up sweating and panting- he'd witnessed one of her 'episodes'.

"Okay, it's stopped bleeding, drop your head but keep a hold of the towel" Hermione said letting go of the towel. Ron took hold and dropped his head and turned to look at Hermione, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. With guilt coursing through him he tried to soothe her.

"Hermione it's okay, it was my fault for sneaking up on you, please Hermione... don't cry, you know I don't like it when you cry" Hermione looked at Ron.

"Does it make me a bad person...if...if...I hoped that, instead of punching you, it was Harry?" Hermione asked between sobs. Ron took Hermione's hand with his free one and much to his surprise she didn't jerk away.

"No, it doesn't. It was wrong of him to blame us when we were just following Dumbledore's orders. If anybody he should be blaming Dumbledore! We were just his outlet, it'll be okay don't worry" Ron replied, stroking Hermione's small hand with his big one.

"Ok...okay" Hermione sniffed and started standing up. "I think, I want to go to bed now" Hermione didn't take her hand away much to Ron's surprise. "Are you coming?" Ron stood also, still hand- in- hand and nodded. "You should let your mum fix your nose in the morning, I would have but we're under age"

Ron smiled and led Hermione out of the kitchen. Hermione switched off the light and they continued up the stairs to their sleeping roomates.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! So plz Review, I need reviews to spur me to write more and get the chapters out faster, so REVIEW! plz?

P.S Chapter 6 will be out to a computer near you tomorrow! :)**  
**


	6. Shopping

**A/N: **I apologise in advance for the lateness of this chapter, I know I said three days ago but I wanted to give my readers time to review (meaning I got caught up watching t.v. programmes on my laptop), I'm horrible and should be shot, but then I won't be able to produce anymore of this story so from now on I stand by saying I should have a post every Friday or Wednesday since those are the best times I can write as I'm rather busy. ANyway on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy.

**P.S. **There isn't a lot of Ron/Hermione like the last chapter but instead its about a growing war between Mrs Weasley and Hermione, which I had fun writing, so I hope you enjoy.

**P.P.S **I finished this chapter at 03.10 am (British time) I'm sorry for the abrubtness of ending but I' rather sleepy! So live with it :) =P

**P.P.P.S **On with the chapter

**

* * *

Shopping**

Hermione woke up to the sounds of shouting, shouting and more shouting. _It must be a Tuesday with the Weasley's! _Hermione thought before begrudgingly getting out of bed. She had just picked out the clothes she was going to wear when out of nowhere a voice began bellowing out a name. "HERMIONE!" Hermione sighed and slammed her bedroom door shut.

She peered over the banister and looked directly into the eyes of Mrs Weasley, her best friends, but hopefully more, mother.

"Yes Molly?" She asked in a polite yet innocent tone which made Molly Weasley fume even more.

"Could you please be a dear and come downstairs" Molly stated through gritted teeth. Hermione nodded and began descending the stairs. Molly waited, tapping her foot impatiently. When Hermione reached the last step Molly pointed to the kitchen, indicating that she was to enter without another word. Hermione stood, preparing herself for the onslaught she knew she was about to face.

As Hermione entered the kitchen she noticed that all the Weasley's were there, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Arthur Weasley was standing over next to the cooker with Remus making tea. Bill and Charlie Weasley were sitting with Fred and George making fun of Ron's, bent out of shape, nose. Ginny was sitting looking sympathetic over at Hermione and Sirius Black had an air of pride as he casually strode over to the under dressed Hermione. "So what you break his nose for?" He asked cockily, catching everyone's attention. Hermione stood faintly growing redder at the attention until, Molly returned. Hoping she was saved Hermione let out a quiet sigh of relief until she heard,

"Yes, what did you break Ron's nose for?"

Hermione turned evenly to look Molly in the eye. She held a triumphant look on her face... which Hermione wanted to wipe off that instant.

"He sneaked up on me in the dark. Isn't that right Ron?" Hermione asked flipping the attention from herself and onto Molly's youngest son. Hermione turned and noticed Ron was growing redder as well, so whatever he had said to his family, was anything but the truth.

"Uh... erm yes" He replied shyly. Molly looked even more frazzled then ever and strode over to Ron, removed her wand and roughly grabbed his face saying "Episkey"

"Ow, mum" Ron whined.

"Oh shut it! You lied to me you said Hermione got mad at you and threw a coffee mug at your face, breaking your nose in the process" To which Hermione snorted, which ended up into a full blown laughing fit, ending with her sprawled out on the floor, tears in her eyes.

"I was being sarcastic, mum" Ron sighed. "Honestly" and with that he lifted himself out of the low chair and out of the kitchen. Hermione picked herself off from the floor, dusted her robe and tried to flatten her disarray hair. She noticed Charlie, Bill, Sirius, Fred and George looking at her strangely with amused looks on their faces.

"Oh Hermione dear, you should go get cleaned up, you look a right mess" Molly said in that sickly sweet tone Hermione hated causing everyone, other than Hermione, to look at her wide eyed.

"Yes well, the floor is a mess, I don't think you cleaned it properly" Hermione replied bitterly and swiftly exited the room leaving everyone, other than Molly Weasley, in shock.

It had been two days after Harry's trial and he seemed to be back to his regular self, but he still had a long way to go. Hermione just finished clothing herself when she got a knock at the door. "Hey, you decent?" Recognising the voice and snigger she replied,

"No" wanting to make them wait. They waited no longer than ten seconds before they entered the room.

"Damn it you lied to me!" Ron pouted and Harry just laughed though his eyes still held betrayal in them. Hermione picked up a book and thumped him over the head.

"Get the mind out of the gutter your mother dearest, wouldn't like to hear you say that" Hermione said bitterly. Ron sighed and Harry looked stunned at his friend.

"So you still hate her guts then?" Ron asked sarcastically. "You look nice by the way" Ron added faintly growing red in the tips of his ears.

"Yes, I hate her with a vengeance" Hermione said returning to the mirror to attempt to do her hair. "And thank you Ron, you don't look to bad yourself" Hermione added. Hermione was wearing a simple outfit, white blouse, top two buttons undone, faded blue jeans and a pair of plain black boots. As Hermione sat curling her hair she turned to look at Harry who had raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Just because we're going to Diagon Alley doesn't mean my hair has to be a mess" Hermione explained.

"Okay, but I think Mrs Weasley's gonna throw a fit though Hermione" Harry said carefully.

"When doesn't she?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time causing each to blush.

"All right, finished" Hermione said, her hair bouncing as she stood up. She collected her cardigan and handbag and led the boys out of the room and to her torture... shopping with Molly Weasley.

Ron stood outside Flourish and Blotts book-store in Diagon Alley, waiting for Hermione to leave so she, him and Harry could go to Florean Fortescue's for an ice-cream. They had gotten all of their supplies for the next year and Harry had decided he wanted to have a look at Quality Quidditch Supplies to see if there was anything new. Hermione had decided she wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts again because "extra-curricular reading never hurts anyone Ron" And Ron being the 'gentleman' he was decided to wait for her... for a whole hour, a half hour more than he had expected. Hermione and his mum couldn't stand to be anywhere near each other ever since she arrived at Grimmauld Place, and he hadn't the faintest idea.

Five minutes later Hermione exited the book-store with another bag, now making it seven bags all together. _What is it with girls and shopping? Even better what is it with Hermione and books, she has to at least have three bags worth of them! _Ron thought and stood up to meet Hermione at the door, and he didn't know why. _God, she's gonna be the death of me!_

Hermione sat with Ron, waiting for Harry to arrive. "So Hermione..." Ron started to try and break the silence. Hermione sighed and turned to face him.

"Yes Ron?" She asked politely. She noticed he look rather nervous about what he was going to ask her. _Oh my goddess, now is the time! He's going to ask me! Act calm and natural and overall...breezy _Hermione thought bating her eyelashes a couple of times for added measure.

"How come you and my mum don't like each other?" The words seemed to roll of his tongue like he'd been planning to ask all day. _Great instead of asking me out he goes and asks why I hate that annoying woman he calls "Mum" _Hermione inwardly sighed.

"The feelings mutual, she doesn't like me, why don't you ask her?" Hermione asked and never got a reply since Harry walked over to them at the exact right time. "Harry, you get anything from the Quidditch shop?"

"Eh... no" Harry replied looking at Ron for answers as to why Hermione was excited to know what he had gotten but he got a blank expression instead. _Weird _harry thought but shrugged it off and ordered him, Hermione and Ron their favourite ice-creams, with an added ten percent discount fro all his times there.

It wasn't until seven o'clock that they all returned from the trip to Diagon Alley and since they were quite exhausted from walking around all day, heaved themselves up to their rooms and toward their waiting beds. But tonight, that wasn't to happen. "AND WHERE DO YOU ALL THINK YOUR GOING?!" Molly Weasley screamed to get heard as they had all reached the second landing. Hermione, Harry and the youngest Weasley children sighed and begrudgingly went back downstairs. "I cooked a dinner before we went out, I will not let it go to waste" Hermione sighed and entered the kitchen first and took a seat. "And just what do you think you are doing young lady?"

"Sitting down, Molly" Hermione replied in her usual tone when speaking to Molly Weasley, polite yet loathing.

"Ahahah, you are a guest in this house, let my children seat themselves first, you go on ahead Harry dear" Harry looked at Hermione sympathetically and seated himself down next to Ginny.

"So your kids get to sit down first, I understand but Harry? He's not your child, and most importantly, I'm not a guest of your home, I'm a guest of _Sirius'_ home" Hermione stated. Ron sighed and began helping himself to food knowing that his mum won't notice since she was about to get into a fight with Hermione.

"Yes but you _are_ a guest of _my _family, and what I say goes" Molly replied bitterly.

"And what about Harry, isn't he a guest of your home also? Why does he get special treatment when he isn't your child to give that to?" Hermione replied leaving Molly awestruck and without an answer, and Harry like he had been stabbed in the back by who he thought a _Best Friend. _And Hermione like she had finally won a round with Mrs, Molly, Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: **please, Please, PLEASE review. In case you don't know how you click the Big greenish review button found to the right and down a little :D Thank you, I expect reviews!


	7. Calling a Truce

**A/N: **Another chapter up :) Now I got a few reviews mentioning the relationship between Mrs Weasley and Hermione so I decided to correct it in this chapter. There isn't much Harry in this chapter so lets just say he's bonding with Sirius lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

Calling a Truce**

Dinner had been... a strained affair. Nobody wanted to talk in case they riled Hermione or Mrs Weasley and caused another heated argument between the two, so all that could be heard was the clinking and clanking of cutlery on the china plates. The Weasley children began trooping their way back to their rooms and soon it was only Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Mrs Weasley.

"Sirius, Harry, could you two please give me a moment alone with Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked them and they nodded silently and left the kitchen. Hermione turned and looked at Mrs Weasley, seeing a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes Mrs... Molly?" Hermione said trying to make the slip unnoticeable. Thankfully Mrs Weasley never noticed or decided not to mention it.

"I know I've been hard on you this past week" Mrs Weasley started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Hard?! You've been treating me like I'm something inferior to you" Hermione stated angrily. Before she could verbally attack Mrs Weasley again, she interrupted her.

"I understand that and what I'm trying to say is... I am... sorry" Mrs Weasley sobbed out and collapsed into the chair she had sat in throughout dinner. Hermione went to her side and gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry to Mrs Weasley" Hermione whispered into her ear causing her to break down even more.

After twenty or so minutes, and fifteen tissues later, Mrs Weasley had finally calmed down and started to speak coherently.

"I'm truly, truly sorry Hermione, its just..."

Mrs Weasley paused. "You can tell me Mrs Weasley" Hermione said softly.

"It's just that, I feel as if... you're trying to take my Ronnie away from me" Mrs Weasley sobbed again. Hermione sat in shock. _I'm taking her Ronnie away from her! _Hermione repeated to herself. "Why on earth would she think that?" Hermione said aloud.

"Because you're all he ever spoke about this entire holiday and all the time before you got here" Mrs Weasley stated and Hermione sat, mouth hanging open. Mrs Weasley smiled. "He cares about you a lot" Hermione looked up at her and finally saw the woman that Ron saw. A mum.

"I know" Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry for breaking his nose" Hermione said embarrassed.

"Forget it, I'm sure he deserved it" Mrs Weasley winked and Hermione laughed. "And I'm sorry for shouting and arguing with you"

"Forgotten" Hermione smiled and gave Mrs Weasley a hug. "Night" and with a last smile, Hermione left the kitchen feeling like a weight had been lift off of her shoulders.

Ginny sat at the desk, in the room she and Hermione where staying in, writing in her diary. She'd recently been getting feelings for Harry, again. She'd tried everything to stop them but... it was hard, just not that long ago she saw him leave the bathroom in only a towel! _How was I not to look?! _She thought to herself. Just then Hermione walked into the room, but Ginny didn't know that. "I wasn't doing anything" She exclaimed as she turned round she noticed it was just Hermione. She looked happy about something... Ginny just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Breakfast, and we've been split up for cleaning" Hermione said chirpy. Ginny smirked.

"So I guess you're with Ronniekins? Wait that can't be true since you and mum don't like each other" Ginny said and noticed Hermione smirk.

"Come on" Hermione said leaving the room. _What's going on? _Ginny asked, curious.

Ginny followed Hermione down into the kitchen and what she saw shocked her and her brothers who stood in the door mouths hanging open. Hermione was standing with Mrs Weasley laughing and cooking together. Then they might have been gawking at the fact that Hermione was wearing denim shorts quite high up her legs and a pink checked flannel shirt, top button undone. "God guys stop staring" Ginny said causing her three older brothers to jump and start turning red. Then they saw Mrs Weasley smirk knowingly at Hermione, then give her a hard stare. Hermione sighed.

"I'll change before cleaning don't worry" Mrs Weasley smiled at her.

"Come on, hurry up and help me!" Mrs Weasley stated agitated at her younger sons. "Oh and Ginny dear could you set the table? Hermione, you've helped enough you can sit down" Mrs Weasley said warmly to her and she shook her head, brown hair shaking wildly around her head.

"No I want to help you cook" Mrs Weasley sighed but smiled all the same, freaking Fred and George out but Ron was happy his mum and Hermione were getting along.

"Ron, you and Hermione are going to clean the study. Don't touch the desk, there's a boggart in there, I'll be up later on to do the desk" Mrs Weasley said and Ron blushed slightly and Hermione just nodded and led Ron out of the kitchen amongst the wolf whistles from Fred and George, earning them slaps from Ginny. Hermione strode up the staircase and reached the first landing when Ron grabbed her arm. Hermione turned round when she was unsuccessful in pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Ron, let go" Hermione said with a pull for emphasis. Ron walked on towards the study, dragging Hermione with him. When they reached the study Hermione got her arm back and found a large red mark, which she knew would form into a bruise soon, and looked at Ron. "What was that for?" She exclaimed but Ron ignored her.

"Where were you the start of the holidays?" Ron asked. Hermione noticed a flash of hurt in his eyes but it left as soon as it came. Hermione stood shocked. _How did he know? _Hermione thought.

"I was... on holiday with my parents" Hermione struggled to get out and she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes again.

"Don't lie, where were you?" Ron asked her again.

"I'm not lying, Ron I was with my parents" Hermione lied again.

"Hermione, don't lie to me! Where were...?" Ron started.

"I was in Bulgaria!" Hermione cried and Ron broke down but quickly regained a fierce demeanour. "But Ron I swear nothing hap..." and then Ron cracked. _So he didn't know. _

"You were with... Him" Ron spat out. "You were with Krum?!"

Hermione sighed. "Yes but..."

"'Nothing happened'" Ron said in a high voice trying to mimic Hermione.

"I don't speak like that and yes, nothing happened" Hermione said putting emphasis on the last two words. She was staring to feel angry. _Why doesn't he believe me?_

"Yeah, right" Ron stated angrily and started pacing.

"Ron, it's the truth!" Hermione exclaimed. "Please believe me!"

"You know Fred and George have been saying that you've changed and... I'm finally seeing that" Ron said and started walking for the door. "I'll leave you to think about the love of your life Vicky" Ron said, venom dripping from the tone of his voice.

Just as Ron reached the door Hermione cried out. "I don't love Viktor!" Ron turned round to look at her. "I love..." but before she could finish Ron interrupted her.

"I couldn't care less who you loved" Ron replied bitterly and slammed the door shut. "Because I know it isn't me" He muttered and stormed off.

Mrs Weasley flew up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. When she reached the study she heard loud sobbing coming from inside. What she saw was the least she had expected, Hermione was on the floor, legs beneath her, crying her eyes out. Mrs Weasley bustled over to her and embraced her in a hug only a mother could give. Gently she rubbed Hermione's back and tried to calm her. Mrs Weasley sighed. _The poor dear _she thought and then looked down at her clothes. _I told her to change!

* * *

_

**A/N: **I understand I shouldn't have ended with what I did, just decided to lighten the mood a bit... anyway, please review!! (click the button beneath! You'll make me happy! :))


End file.
